The present invention relates to the field of battery connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a battery connector that can be quickly released by hand without requiring any tools.
Batteries are used as a mobile source of power for a wide variety of devices and equipment. Batteries are also used in many vehicles and other types of equipment to ignite a combustion engine. For those devices in which a battery is used, the terminals of the battery are electrically connected to the electrical system in that device equipment or vehicle. Thus, battery terminal connectors are required for connecting the battery to an electrical system in, for example, an automobile, water craft, recreational vehicle, tractor, truck, lawn mower, etc.
Periodically, it is necessary for a battery to be replaced. This may occur because the battery looses the capacity to function properly by being depleted of its charge. In some cases, such as in an automobile, the battery is normally recharged during operation of the device that battery serves. However, even where the battery is rechargeable, it will eventually, through wear and tear, become unable to accept and maintain a charge and will have to be replaced. Additionally, when work is being done on or near the electrical system of, for example, a vehicle, it may be a wise precaution to disconnect the battery from the electrical system to prevent the possibility of being shocked or having an electrical surge damage tools or the equipment being serviced.
Thus, for a variety of reasons, it is periodically necessary to disconnect the battery terminal connectors that connect a battery to an electrical system being served by that battery. Contemporary battery terminal connectors have bolts running trough the two ends of a clamp. A nut at one end of the bolt can be tightened in order for the clamp to be tightened and grip a battery terminal. The action of releasing the nut from the bolt, and thus releasing the clamp from the battery terminal, frequently requires the use of at least one, maybe two, wrenches or similar tools such as pliers.
This is often inconvenient and time consuming for a number of reasons. First, there may not be any of the desired tools readily at hand when it is desired to release a battery terminal connector. Additionally, the battery terminal and connector clamp may be corroded making it difficult to grip the bolt or nut and release the clamp. The nut on the bolt may be stripped and difficult to loosen. Or, the mere location of the battery may obstruct the use of wrenches or other tools to loosen the connector clamp.
The present invention is a battery terminal connector that provides a means by which it is more effective to service the battery of a vehicle. The quick-release feature of the battery terminal connector allows for quick and easy maintenance of the battery without the need for any tools.
The clamp of the quick-release battery terminal connector consists of the clamp and a lever to engage or release the clamp. The lever of the battery terminal connector is designed so that different radii on the working end of the lever engage or release the clamp. The enlarged portion of the lever is curved and has a hole through which a cross shaft is disposed and is connected to a tension shaft. Through bringing the larger radii between the cross shaft and an arm of the clamp, the clamp is engaged or released. The clamp can then be tightened around the terminal of a battery through using the lever.
The connector is made of a conductive material to allow the electrical potential of the battery to flow through the electrical components of the vehicle or machine. The battery terminal connector connects the battery terminal to the battery cable.
The battery terminal connector can also be used to attach after-market alarm or radio systems. Holes are bored into the connector and those holes are threaded to allow connections for those systems to be integrally attached to the battery terminal connector.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows or may be learned by those skilled in the art through reading these materials or practicing the invention. The advantages of the invention may be achieved through the means recited in the attached claims.